demondeviantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Demon Deviants premiered on June 7, 2015 and featured 10 episodes. The season follows a group of civilians and fighters must survive in a world of demons. As the demons taken over the world for 3 months. They must take down the demons' leader before he destroys the human race. The series was renewed for a second season of 24 episodes, which premiered on June 5, 2016. Season Summary John, Cliff and the others rescue an unconscious Derek from the demon lair. Once Derek is awake, he is happily reunited with his family and learn that Derek is a half demon. John asks Derek if he can show them where he saw everything and he agrees. John, Cliff, Derek, Colonel Wright, Heath, Addison, Cierra, Jesse and Jin leave to the demon lair but Jesse is captured. While looking for Jesse, they meet Tara. They find Jesse, unconscious on the floor. While being chased by demons, they stumble upon a ton of kids' bodies who are being transformed into demons. Demons try to barge into the room but John and the others escape through a window. Back at camp, Derek starts to hear voices in his head. The demons find their location and kill at least 40 people but Derek lifts them up in the air and throws them out of the camp. Derek then collapses onto the floor. Derek has a dream that a demon named Torchius is telling him to come back. Derek then bursts into flames and starts screaming in the dream. Lilly tells John that Derek seems to be developing powers and if he can't control them, he will kill everyone in the camp. Derek then meets with Torchius and tells him that he needs to go with him but Derek rejects him until Torchius says he will kill his family and friends and Derek agrees to go with him. Along the way, Derek meets Colonel Wright's daughter, Dylan and John and Colonel Wright rescue Derek and Dylan. Torchius reveals the survivors have a traitor in the group and it is revealed to be Jesse. Jesse tries to kill Lilly but Derek shoots her in her shoulder. John takes a group (Derek, Cliff, Dylan, Addison, Nate and Jin) but are ambushed by a cult lead by a man named Damien, who are loyal to the demons. Colonel Wright takes a group (including Tara, Cierra, Heath and Shawn) to find John and the others and they rescue them. John kills Damien. The survivors are struck with a plague, killing many of the survivors (including Shawn and Nelson). Tara is attacked by Jesse but is killed by Cliff. Torchius makes a deal, saying he will stop killing their people if Derek joins him and Derek agrees, and says his goodbye. John swears that he will get him back even if he has to go through Torchius. Derek is learning how to use his powers by Torchius and John and Colonel Wright take Cliff, Tara, Addison, Heath, Cierra and Dylan to rescue Derek. As soon as they arrive, Torchius kills Derek and John kills Torchius but they both heal. The survivors are being mind controlled by Torchius. John, Colonel Wright, Derek, Cierra, Addison, Heath and Dylan go to find Torchius but run into his demons. They make it to Torchius' home, only to find him gone, They arrive home to find a little girl named April on the ground. Maria tries to warn John and Lilly about April but ignore her, Torchius reveals that April is a demon and they rush back to the camp. April attacks the survivors and is killed by Derek. Torchius then sends Abaddon to kill The Demon Resistance but John manages to kill Abaddon with the help of The Demon Resistance. The Demon Resistance and Torchius then battle, losing many of The Demon Resistance (including Nate and Adrienne). Derek kills Torchius but not before Torchius says that Derek will be like him someday. The Demon Resistance have won the battle but are separated from each other. Main Cast *Ethan Hawke as John Mason (10/10) *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Lilly Harper (9/10) (episodes 1-3, 5-10) *Uriah Shelton as Cliff Mason (10/10) *Shawn Mendes as Derek Mason (10/10) *Dakota Goyo as Cole Mason (9/10) (episodes 1-2, 4-10) *Becky G as Tara (10/10) *Sabrina Carpenter as Addison Mason (10/10) *Ethan Cutkosky as Heath Matthews (10/10) *Aimee Garcia as Adrienne Santos (9/10) (episodes 1-3, 5-10) *Thomas Jane as Colonel Scott Wright (10/10) Recurring Cast *Olivia Holt as Jesse (4/10) (episodes 1-3, 5) *Amber Coney as Maria Santos (9/10) (episodes 1, 3-10) *Emeraude Toubia as Cierra Santos (10/10) *Edwin Hodge as Nate (10/10) *Rick Yune as Jin (9/10) (episodes 1-6, 8-10) *Chandler Riggs as Shawn (5/10) (episodes 1-5) *Kolton Stewart as Nelson (2/10) (episodes 3, 5) *Samantha Isler as Dylan Wright (9/10) (episodes 2-10) *Doug Jones as Torchius (10/10) Deaths *Several civilians and fighters *Several demons *Damien *Nelson *Jesse *Shawn *April *Abaddon *Adrienne Santos *Torchius *Nate Trivia *Originally, Addison Mason, Heath Matthews and Adrienne and Cierra Santos were not in the original version. *Emeraude Toubia,Amber Coney, Edwin Hodge and Rick Yune were offered to become series regulars in the first season but decided to stay as recurring cast members. *Jin was originally supposed to be killed off instead of Nate but writers decided against the decision. *Originally, Maria and Lilly were supposed to be killed off but writers decided against this decision because they wanted to see them develop.